There is increasing need within a variety of fields to be able to determine very rapidly whether or not a particular sample record already exists within a large database, and if so to identify one or more matches. One particular field is biometrics, in which the requirement is to determine whether or not the individual who has provided a particular biometric sample is already in the database. A further exemplary field is that of digital rights management, where the need is to check whether a particular piece of music, video, image or text matches a corresponding record within a database of copyright works.
Databases of the type described can be extremely large, and it may be impractical to attempt a full match analysis between the sample record and every one of the records within the database. In order to reduce the computational workload, a variety of pre-screening processes are in use, but many of these have very restricted fields of application since they often rely upon specific peculiarities of the matching algorithm or of the data that are to be matched.